A Suprise Announcement
by LeverageFan1
Summary: Parker is sick and the team are worried, but whats on Sophie's mind is what is she sick from. Also what secret has Parker been hiding from Nate, Eliot and Sophie and will it break up the team for good? Sorry for the first time I posted this. I fixed it.
1. Chapter 1

A Surprise Announcement

_(It had just been a one night stand after a really tragic scenario. Nothing more than just that between me and Hardison! I had liked him for a very long time even though I would never admit to it. I think he likes me to because I don't think it would of happened otherwise. After Hardison had stopped Sophie and I from helping Nate when his father was killed (had gotten back to the office) we went back to my warehouse together and one thing led to another! _This was how Parker described what had happened about one month ago.)

"Where is Parker? Nate exclaimed.  
>They were all sitting on the couch at the office on a Sunday morning and Eliot was getting impatient on waiting for Parker.<p>

It had been about three weeks since they took down Latimer and his team and they now were done on there three week split.  
>"I think she is in the bathroom" Sophie said quickly as she got up.<br>She turned around and looked at the team.  
>A little streak of worry went through them all.<br>It wasn't like Parker to be late for a briefing without some significant reason (except when it is Christmas and she was busy making cookies or stealing jewels for the Christmas tree).  
>"I will go and check on her "Sophie said quickly with worry in her voice.<br>She slowly started to walk over to the white bathroom door.  
>They all watched her as she approached a little further towards the bathroom.<br>"Parker, sweetie, are you ok" Sophie said with her side to the door and her ear against the white wood.  
>"Parker, are you in there?" There was only a slight sound that sounded like vomiting coming from in there and then it went silent.<br>Eliot grunted and got up from his seat.  
>"You want me to kick down the door?" Eliot asked Sophie in a completely serious voice.<br>Sophie holds her breath and asks again.  
>"Parker, are you ok? Are you in there? There was no response.<br>It went dead silent.  
>"Do you think it is something serious" Sophie looked at Eliot.<br>"I don't know.  
>Even if it was do you really think Parker would tell us?" She knew he was right.<br>The sound of heaving from the bathroom filled the room.  
>Hardison and Nate stood up with frowns on both of there faces.<br>Sophie looked at Nate and then back at the door.  
>Silence filled the room again as the heaving stopped.<br>Sophie looked down at her hands.  
>None of them had seen her act like this before.<br>It was so uncommon but when she did it scared the crap out of all of them.  
>What if it was something serious? Nate thought.<br>"What if Eliot was right and it was something deadly?  
>"I am probably overeacting" Sophie said shying her head.<br>"Parker, can you hear me?" Sophie asked loudly one more time.  
>When there was no response from Parker for the third time, Hardison started to tremble.<br>She started continuessly to knock on the door.  
>Parker, I am coming in Sophie said in a mothering voice.<br>"Yes Eliot kick down the door.  
>" Sophie pleaded to Eliot fearing for Parker.<br>Eliot took a step back.  
>Suddenly the door swung wide open from the inside and Sophie didn't hesitate before walking in and shutting the door behind her and Eliot.<br>They found Parker sitting up against the tiled wall near the toilet.  
>Parker had been throwing up a lot and was very pale.<br>Sophie was pretty sure that since Parker only ate in small amounts anyway, that this was around all of yesterday's food and breakfast this morning (if she had any).  
>Sophie had a worried look on her face as she approached Parker.<br>Parker was shaking.  
>"Parker" Sophie said in a mothering voice to her.<br>"Are you ok?".  
>Sophie knelt down beside Parker.<br>Eliot knelt down on the other side of her.  
>As she got closer she could see that Parker had been crying.<br>Parker looked up at her with innocent eyes.  
>She was like a child forced to live in an adult world.<br>"I don't know" Parker whispered so low that if Sophie hadn't of been next to her she wouldn't of heard it.  
>Parker paused and stared at Eliot. "I will call you if I need you.<br>" Sophie looked at Eliot with on of those _please go away so I can help my family_ looks.  
>Eliot stared back at her and grunted.<br>"Ok, but if you need me then just call and I will be there in seconds.  
>Parker waited for Eliot to be fully out the door before she started to talk to Sophie.<br>"I have been like this every morning for the past few weeks.  
>My boobs are really tender and I have missed a period which I have never done before".<br>Sophie looked at Parker as she said this.  
>Slightly shocked by the symptoms.<br>Parker stared at the floor.  
>She only knew one thing that could cause this.<br>"Parker, why didn't you tell someone about this?" Sophie whispered back to Parker.  
>She didn't want to startle her with a louder voice.<br>Parker was really scared.  
>Her eyes were red from all the crying and she was curled up in a ball in the corner.<br>So scared and confused that she was crying again which was very unlike Parker unless she had been physically seriously hurt or someone had died!  
>"Cause then I wouldn't of been able to do any jobs" Parker exclaimed with tears running down her face.<br>"I like stealing stuff and I didn't want this to affect they way you guys saw me.  
>I don't like being vunerable" Sophie looked at Parker.<br>Her cries now reduced to sobs.  
>"Let's get you cleaned up" Sophie said to the poor girl.<br>As she guided her to the tap to help her wash her face, she felt a tear of sympathy running down her face.  
>She felt so bad for Parker feeling awful like this but mainly because Parker didn't want to tell any of them that she was this bad.<br>Sophie was now in mother mode.  
>She cared deeply about the team and the people who were in it.<br>She was like the mother, Nate (in a strange way) was like a father, Parker and Eliot were like brother and sister.  
>Combined with the fact that you could see Parker in a relationship with Hardison from space.<br>She heated the tap so that it was just warm enough so that it was cool enough not to burn Parker but hot enough for it to have a soothing effect on her delicate skin.  
>As Sophie wet a flannel so Parker could wipe her face parker mumbled something under her breath.<br>Thank you for helping me when I need it most Sophie" She had never heard Parker say anything like that before and it stunned her.  
>When Parker was done she held her in her arms as she guided her to the door.<br>Parker was so thin and numb at the moment.  
>She hadn't been able to keep down fluids all morning and it was starting to take its toll.<br>She opened the door wide and walked Parker out of the bathroom just as Hardison had gotten up to check on the two of them.  
>It had been fifteen minutes since they had seen Sophie and about half an hour since they had seen Parker.<br>Parker walked out slowly with Sophie in her arms.  
>Eliot jumped as soon as he saw both of them.<br>Parker looked really pale and they were all worried now.  
>Eliot immediately jumped up off the couch and ran over to Sophie and Parker which seemed in a hurry.<br>Sophie mainly ignored the gesture with just a quick reply.  
>"Just girl stuff" Sophie said quickly as she rushed Parker out the door.<br>They finally got out the door and down the long hallway.  
>The walls were green and brown and the floors were made from a light coloured wood.<br>A smell of cookies and baking filled the air from a room up further.  
>Sophie and Parker made it to the elevator.<br>The ride down seemed like forever and Sophie felt Parker jump at every squeak and sound the elevator made.  
>Parker, running through her head, was up to her third way that she could get out of the elevator and back up to the office when they finally reached the ground floor.<br>They walked out of the elevator and past all the bypasses that were starting at them.  
>You could see from space that Parker wasn't well and people were staring because of it.<br>Finally, they both reached Sophie's red, shining car. Sophie gently put Parker in the passenger's side of the car and strapped her in.  
>She jumped in the driver's seat herself and started the car.<p>

When they got on the road a bit Sophie asked "Parker is there any chance you could be pregnant?". Sophie was trying to keep her eyes on the road but she could see Parker's surprise out of the corner of her eye. Parker looked out the window. Realisation had just hit her in the face and it hurt like hell. She felt really stupid and dumb now. "I just had this one night stand with Hardison. It was late but we used protection. Could it have not worked? It was after Nate's dad died and we were not sure what was going to happen next with the team." Parker looked at the floor as she said this with disappointment in her eyes. She started to cry again. Sophie was shocked at this. She was absolutely stunned that either of them would go the whole way especially after their complicated relationship. There was an awkward silence in the car that was only broken by Parkers sobs until they stopped at the chemist. Sophie shut off the car and looked at Parker (who had stopped crying now) "Now Parker, I am going into the chemist to get you a pregnancy test. Would you like anything while I am in there?" Sophie said as she got out of the car and walked to the passenger's side. "Lots of chocolate" Exclaimed Parker with a small smile on her face. Sophie shut the passengers car door and ran into the chemist. Usually Sophie wouldn't do this but for this circumstance she agreed that parker needed a confidence boost and food so she gave in. Sophie hurried into the chemist and Parker couldn't see her anymore. A lot of worry went through Parker now. What if she was pregnant? It would change everything! Her whole life would be different. She would have to raise a child when she knew that in herself she knew no better than one now. Parker watched the bypasses until she saw Sophie paying at the counter.

When Sophie came back out a bit later she came out with a couple bags. "Now you need to take this pregnancy test first before I hand you the bag of chocolate. And just so you know I will probably never do this again!" Sophie said as she looked down at the bag of chocolate. Parker started at the grey, plastic bag like it was something from a candy store. (which in this case wasn't that far off. Her eyes were wide like a child when they see their Christmas presents from Santa. "How much chocolate did you get?" Parker exclaimed with joy. She looked up at Sophie with a smile larger than life on her face. Her normal personality was starting to show through again. "I came back with about one hundred bars. The people in there thought that I was crazy as I bought every chocolate bar in the shop!" Sophie said this with a big smile on her face as she got in the car. The car trip home was long and Parker was asleep for most of it. Dreaming of all that beautiful chocolate. Sweet, sweet chocolate which was unfortunately woken when she thought she heard a crying baby. "Where is the baby?" Parker asked. She had a smile on her face until she realised the task ahead of her. "What baby?" Sophie gasped. She couldn't believe what Parker had just asked. "I thought I heard a baby crying" Parker said innocently. It just occurred to her that it must of been a part of the dream. Sophie smiled a little before saying "Parker, you were just dreaming. There is no baby crying. Your brain is processing the thought that you might be pregnant. That is all!". Without any further questions Parker fell back into her deep sleep about her eating all of this beautiful chocolate. When they finally arrived at Sophie's apartment Parker woke up. "Now Parker" Sophie said in a comforting yet stern voice. Let's go upstairs and get this done before I give you any chocolate ok?". Parker tilted her head and obeyed.

They walked in through the spacious building lobby. Parker had butterflies in her stomach and worry in her heart. Each step becoming more of a burden and more nerve racking. They finally reached the shiny elevator. Parker pressed the button fifteen times before Sophie slapped her hand away. Sophie lived in the penthouse apartment right at the top of the apartment block. Parker thought that it was awesome that just the right height to jump from, with a harness of course. "Parker" Sophie called. All of the worry in Parkers stomach had come back now. She started to walk towards Sophie. She tried to gulp back the worry but it just wasn't going away. "Now Parker, here it is. Now basically just pee on this stick and let me know as soon as you're done ok?" Sophie said this as she handed Parker the pregnancy test. Parker looked at it like it was something alien. She made her way to the bathroom and Sophie followed behind. "Now I will be right outside this door if you need me ok" Sophie said to Parker in a comforting voice that made her feel a little better. At least if she was pregnant then Sophie would be there for her no matter what. This was nerve racking for the both of them! Around two minutes later Sophie heard the flush of her toilet and Parker came zooming out. She took Parker to sit down on her comfortable leather couch and handed her the bag of chocolate. Parkers face lit up so bright you could almost see it from a mile away. Before Sophie could blink Parker had downed the first two bars and her worry had temporarily gone away. Sophie held the test while Parker devoured the a little chocolate. It was funny seeing her like this. So happy and bright. "So what does it say? Let me guess, I am not pregnant!" Parker said this with a big smile on her face. Sophie looked at the test. "Parker, you're pregnant!" Sophie exclaimed happily. If only Parker was as happy as Sophie. The smile faded off Parkers face when Sophie said this. Her heart in her mouth now. "Parker, are you ok? I thought I had lost you there for a second!" Sophie said while waving her hand in front of Parker. "S-so w-wha-what do I do now" Parker stuttered to Sophie. She started to cry again. Sophie hugged Parker tightly. "Well, you need to get some rest now but tomorrow we will go to the doctors and discuss your options". Parker's cries now reduced to sobs. Parker slowly fell asleep in Sophie's lap as she stroked her hair. "There is nothing we can do till tomorrow sweetie." We will just have to wait till then".


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Sorry this took so long... I have been doing ten assingments and have had like five tests to study for. Anyway Here it is , I hope you all like it.

* * *

><p>Parker looked around at the strange pictures of woman on the wall. She had never seen anything stranger in her life and she had seen some pretty strange stuff over her years of being in hospitals. Parker looked around the room as she went into her own trail of thought. The office she was in had a lot of light and white coloured furniture. Too much white coloured furniture if you asked her. Hidden and empty spaces were her style, not open floor planned offices. As she sat down in the office a tingle went up her spine. The soft and refined yet cold and untouched couch rubbed up against her back. Her train of thought was broken by Sophie's soft words that seemed loud at the time. "How are you doing there Parker? It is normal to be nervous" she asked in her mothering voice. She placed a hand on Parkers shoulder. Parker shook it off. "I am feeling a bit sick" Parker replied innocently. "Why, how am I supposed to feel when I am pregnant?" Parker crossed her arms and turned to face the wall as she pouted like a child. Sophie frowned at Parker's decision. "Parker" she asks again more forcefully this time. "I don't like doctors' offices and I don't like this appointment" Parker looked strait Sophie momentarily and then sulked again. "I know you didn't want to come to the doctor but it is very important for you and your child and for the duration that you are pregnant and even when the child is born. I know it is tough but you will go to these doctor's appointments whether you like it or not!" Sophie said in a surprisingly harsh tone to Parker as she eyed the thief. She knew Parker was thinking up an escape route and Sophie knew she wasn't quick enough to catch her. It was in Parker's DNA that is something wasn't comfortable than you leave in the fastest way possible. Yes with time she had gotten better and learned more to trust people but it was instinct. It was a reflex that she couldn't help. Parker jumped out of her chair and was making her way to the window (without a harness) just as the doctor walked in. "Miss Deveraux and Miss Parker I assume" said the Doctor as she walked through the door. "Please, take a seat" The doctor walked over to her rather tidy desk and sat down comfortably in her black, office chair. Sophie looked at Parker with a death stare and Parker reluctantly walked over and sat back down with a pout on her face. "Now, I see you have come here today to check for pregnancy for Miss Parker. Am I correct?" Dr Haley said while readings off the long folder she had in front of her. She glared up at the two of them. "Yes" Sophie gestured to Parker to speak up. Parker was never short of something to say but for once in a while she was being incredibly quiet. "Basically, I had sex a while ago and we used protection but it seems to not have worked." Parker said confidently and innocently. She smiled up at how proud she was of her explanation before a moment of doubt came over her. "That was what I was supposed to say right" Parker asked as she looked up at Sophie with a facial expression not even she could read. Sophie stared at Parker and decided it was time to step in the conversation. "Basically she has been sick every morning, missed her period, and her breasts are really tender. She had a pregnancy test and it came back positive". She said to the woman to clarify what Parker had just said. Even though Parker spoke English and possibly other languages too she was sometimes the hardest and most complicated person in the world to understand. "I would also like to be tested. Just to be on the safe side. I have had a relationship with someone and I just want to be tested to make sure I am definitely not pregnant. I also used protection but haven't taken a pregnancy test." Sophie said softly. She and Parker had an agreement that anything that Parker had to do Sophie would have to have the same done. Deep down Sophie knew she couldn't be pregnant, she had been so careful, but for Parkers sake she thought she would go along with it as it may give the girl some ease. "Ok, well I will definitely run an ultra-sound on you both and we will take it from there, so I will just lead you through and you can both get changed into some gowns. I will also just get you Miss Deveraux to fill out some paperwork while I pull up your file." The doctor said calmly as she picked up Parkers file and walked out of the room. Butterflies filled Parker's stomach as she said this coldly. The doctor smiled a weak smile and walked out of the office. Parker just stared at Sophie wide eyed and confused. This was one day that she was going to remember whether she liked it or not.<p>

Parker and Sophie walked down the long corridor passing many doors. The sound of Sophie's heels banging against the floor filled the air. They were like symbols clashing. Parker was once again in a day dreamed state. These walls were so white and she couldn't help but wonder what all of the other offices were used for. Sophie was for some reason in a different state of mind when they finally they ended up at the last door. Like the office parker noticed that it was very light in colour. A strange smell of musk filled the air. "Here is the room that we will run the tests in. Just go in and I will be right with you." Parker hesitated before walking into the rather spacious room. It was darker than the last. No windows, no keypad. She wondered how they kept their stuff safe, though from Parker's judgement there wasn't much to steal. There was an examination table with a silver tray next to it and a whole lot of white cupboards with silver handle up against the walls. In the room there was a small desk with three chairs around it. It was brightly decorated with light streaming in from the windows and a yellow, and orange striped, material lounge sweet. There was a a light brown coffee table in the middle of the room with the lounge that had some pink plastic flowers in them. The room was filled with a musky smell that grew stronger as they approached the change rooms. "Now you two get changed and I will get everything ready out here" said the doctor as she shut the curtains on both sides and walked away. Parker just stared at the gown. She hated hospitals and doctors. Some of her worst memories were there and she can't remember how many times she has had to put on a gown like this one and go through the process of having scans done. Slowly and reluctantly she got the gown on. It was cold and the draft from having a short skirt on the gown went up her back and gave her a chill. By the time they got out the examination bed was prepped. Parker was up first. She jumped up on the table in an upright position, swaying her legs back and forth with a blank look on her face. "Now I will just get you to lie down on your back. The gel will be a little cold and uncomfortable but no pain. If you need me to stop at any point then just let me know". The doctor informed as she opened the gown a little and squirted the cold gel on her stomach. "That's very cold" exclaimed Parker as she shivered slightly. The hold that Sophie had on Parkers hand grew tighter when she said this. Sophie really cared for Parker and was probably the closest thing to a true mother that she has. "Ok, well everything seems to be normal. There was a pause for a moment. Sometimes it can take a little bit of time to find anything, but by the looks of it there was no time at all wasted. There is something right there. See it's a baby! The doctor squeaked happily. Parker and Sophie gasped in sequence. Parker kept still, very still. Sophie was pretty sure that parker had either stopped breathing or she was really good at holding her breath and in Parkers situation, both would be valid responses from her. Finally she let out a big sigh without moving much. Looking down at her stomach the best she could from a lying down angle she poked at her belly. "I still can't believe that there is a baby inside of me." Parker whispered to Sophie as she stared at her stomach. The picture froze on the screen and the Dr cleaned Parker's stomach from the gel. "Now just take a seat in the lounge over there and we will discuss your options after this. I will also draw some blood to make sure that you are in healthy condition. This is so that we can check yours and the baby's health". Parker very happily sat up off the table and looked at Sophie. Jumping off the table like a wild thing Parker jogged over to the couch and sat down. "Wait" The smile off Parkers face dropped to a frown. "How do you get the blood out? I mean like HOW?" She was very nervous now. She didn't like drugs, one for the reason being that it makes her slower than usual and that was not something she could afford in her line of work, but the other was because she didn't like injections. She had some very painful experience with injections and it was one thing that she didn't like. "Well, we give you a needle and" the doctor was cut off. "Nope, I am not having any needles, you have confirmed that there is a baby in me and that's it!" Parker crossed her arms. She didn't like needles and that was that. "Ok, well we will let you rest on that couch and then we will see how you go". Sophie had been very quiet through this. She didn't want to inter fear with Parker knowing that she was already uncomfortable in this situation if anything else happened she would be out the door before Sophie could say stop. Next Sophie hopped up on the table. She had no doubt that she wasn't pregnant. She had been taking birth control pills and Nate had used protection too so it really wasn't an option. The cold gel poured over Sophie's stomach too and she held very still while the Dr ran the ultrasound. "I can't see anything for the moment. If you were pregnant you would have only started this morning and I can't tell from that soon. If anything changes you can give me a call and I will slot you in immediately". The doctor shut off the ultra-sound machine and cleaned off Sophie's stomach. "Now since you don't like needles I will leave it for today. Book an appointment for about a month and let me know if anything changes." Said the doctor. She insisted that they both get changed now and Parker very much agreed. She really hated this strange gown and office an everything that went with that experience. They both went back in the change rooms and quickly got changed back into their tight fitting clothes. Parker was relieved to be back in her normal clothes. When they were both done they hurried out of the change rooms and to the front desk. "Can I make an appointment for Parker in one month?" Sophie questioned to the well-mannered receptionist. Sophie tugged Parker's arm to bring out of her day- dreaming state again. She assumed that Parker was doing this so that she didn't have to face reality. "Sure, How about the 14/4/12. We have one opening available at 4pm. Is that ok with you?" The receptionist asked. She was staring at Parker now. The girl hadn't spoken one word since she complained about needles and Sophie was doing all the work. "That's fine" Sophie gestured to Parker to walk as she headed for the front door. This was going to be an interesting ride home.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? Should I make Sophie pregnant too or would that be too much? Thoughs and opinions would be great:) :) :)<p> 


End file.
